


Dance Disaster: Part 15

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [15]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final of 'Strictly Come Dancing'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 15

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to split the final up over two or three parts, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to include much detail about each dance. This part includes each couple's first dance.

The music was playing, as Tess and Claudia were escorted down the stairs by Anton and Brendan, who were no longer in the running for the glitterball trophy.  
On reaching the bottom of the stairs, the two women performed the show's characteristic dance, much to the delight of the audience, who seemed extremely excited for the finals.  
"Good evening," Tess called out joyfully, "As I'm sure you are aware, tonight is the 'Strictly Come Dancing' finals!"  
The audience applauded wildly, clearly eager for the dancing to begin.  
"Tonight," began Claudia, "each of our fantastic finalists must take on two dances- the judges' choice and their own favourite, before facing the public vote. Then the couple with the least votes will leave the ballroom for good."  
Tess waited for the audience to finish making sympathetic 'aah' sounds, before explaining what would happen next.  
"The remaining three couples will then perform a show dance. That's a dance which has no particular rules- anything goes. After that, we'll re-open the voting, carrying over the votes our finalists have already obtained. The couple with the most votes will be declared the winner of 'Strictly Come Dancing'!" she finished.  
"First up, we have Rocco Smeit and his partner Karen Hauer!"  
The judges had decided that Karen and Rocco ought to dance the Charelston they had performed in one of the early weeks.  
Karen, Kevin noted, looked stunning as always. She wore an ivory dress, embellished with pearlescent sequins, a cream faux fur wrap, a feather headdress and a pair of high heels. Rocco wore a pin-striped suit and a smart black hat.  
When they had first performed this routine, the judges had described it as a blip in Rocco's near-perfect track record, but now Kevin had to admit Rocco was dancing beautifully.  
He could hear Amber shifting nervously beside him, but did not feel he would be any use at comforting her, for he must have been equally as nervous as she was.  
Once the dance was over, Rocco and Karen made their way over to the judges' desk, ready to receive their feedback from the judges.  
Kevin and Amber watched on in apprehension, and they were right to be nervous- Karen and Rocco scored a perfect forty.  
Jacob and Iveta danced next. Iveta wore a pretty silver dress with hints of turquoise and aqua in the skirt and Jacob wore a dark blue shirt with a few sequins and a pair of black trousers.  
They danced a cha cha cha, which they performed well, but Latin was not Jacob's strong point and hence they only scored thirty-six.  
After Jacob and Iveta had made their way up to the auditorium, Aljaz and Katherine took to the stage to perform a paso double. Katherine wore a red satin dress with black lace, a pair of black stillettos (Kevin could not even begin to imagine how it was possible to dance in such high heels) and some bright red hoop earrings and red lipstick.  
The pair danced beautifully, impressing all four judges and scoring forty points.  
Kevin and Amber were last to go. They were both awash with nerves, as they headed out onto the floor.  
"I'm scared, Kevin," whispered Amber, a hint of trepidation creeping into her voice.  
"I am too," he replied, squeezing her hand.  
Much to Kevin's dismay, they would be dancing the salsa they had danced the night he had collapsed and been admitted to hospital.  
The judges had decided they wanted to see what the dance would have been like if it were not for the unfortunate occurrence , which had prevented them from completing their routine.  
Amber caught a glance of Kevin's face, smiled up at him and led him onto the dance floor.  
Dave Arch's orchestra began to play. Kevin and Amber began to dance. The music filled the room and the two of them allowed it to flood over them, as they performed. Kevin knew he must have looked as white as a sheet- he was so nervous, but he kept dancing, for he felt he owed it to Amber. When they had finished dancing, the audience rose from their seats and began to applaud. Kevin and Amber were delighted.  
The judges seemed amazed. They couldn't fault the dance.  
Even Craig described it as "Am-a-zing!"  
Neither Kevin nor Amber could have been happier, but they still had another dance before the first vote. Anything could happen.


End file.
